I Miss You
by ilikadachocolate
Summary: Over in Unova, Ash is staring to feel like there's a gap in his life. One he feels can only be filled by one person.
1. Chapter 1

Everything I see reminds me of you. Your red hair, turquoise eyes and your voice. Sometimes I find myself in a trance, as I'm thinking about you.

You're battling style was aggressive but graceful, like a coordinators should be.

I miss your laugh, your beautiful laugh. Every time it makes me cry, to know I'm never going to hear it again.

A lot of the time I ask myself why I let her go. Especially when I knew it would make me feel like this. The last time I saw you, I was in Hoenn. Now I'm countless miles away, in Unova. I could take a plane to Hoenn, a boat to Johto and a train to Kanto. That seems possible, if I had enough money.

Now I'm sitting on a rock in front of my new friends, Iris with the purple palm tree hair and Cilan with bright green hair and a suit. Why would you travel in a suit? That has always eluded me.

I should be happy, I'm in a new region with heaps of new Pokémon and trainers to battle, but I'm more miserable than ever. I have a feeling the cure lies waiting for me in the Kanto region.

I wonder how Misty's doing in life. Is she a successful gym leader, or has she left it? I guess there's only one way I'm going to find out. I haven't been to Kanto in ages. I wonder how much has changed.

I stood up, looking directly at Iris and Cilan. They looked confused, but I didn't care. I wanted to see Misty.

"Guys?" I waited for them to sit up and pay attention. "I'm travelling back to Kanto, _alone_." Iris looked shocked while Cilan just nodded as if he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Quickly I picked up my gear, called to Pikachu and ran away.

It felt as if my life would end if I didn't see Misty soon. I still remember the promise I made to her before she went to take over the gym.

"_Will I see you again." Misty asked with hope in her eyes. I knew she was sad to go, but her sisters didn't give her a choice, I understood._

"_You will, I swear."_

I shook my head trying to clear out the thoughts. All that mattered right now was getting to Kanto. I should visit my Mum and Professor Oak. Maybe later, first I had to get there.

As I stepped into the airport I was hit with a gust of wind that smelt like petrol and deep-fried foods. Taking a deep breath I started walking around. I was blown away by the size of the airport, I don't think I've ever seen so many white tiles. Asking for help wouldn't be a bad idea. I'm sure there's an information centre somewhere around here.

After walking around for half an hour I looked up at the flight timetable. There was one plane leaving for Hoenn in a few hours. Smiling I walked up to one of the gates.

"Excuse me. Where can I pay for tickets on the flight to Hoenn." The lady behind the counter smiled while pointing to my left. I cringed when I saw the long line. "Thank you miss." With that I ran to join the queue. Hopefully I would be able to get to the desk in time.

After an hour of standing in line, dealing with acing legs and a hungry Pikachu I got to the desk.

"I'd like a one-way ticket to Hoenn, please." I put my hand on Pikachu's back, hoping to calm myself down.

"First you need to weigh any carry-on luggage." Hesitating a moment I placed my bag onto the scales. I wasn't sure what the limit was, all I could do was hope that my bag didn't exceed it. I breathed a sigh of relief as the lady gave my bag back without a word. "Now I need to weigh your other luggage."

"M-My other luggage?" I should've planned things better.

"So you don't have any other luggage?" I shook my head, waiting to be kicked off the flight. "Okay, here's your ticket. Gate one's to your left."

"Thank you." I ran out of the queue to my gate. I clutched the ticket knowing how much rested on this one ticket. I almost got to the gate when I realized I hadn't paid. Groaning I trudged to the counter.

I was taken by surprise as two security guards grabbed me and started pulling me back anyway. All air left my lungs as I was thrown down. "Sorry," I mumbled as I grabbed a stash of money in my back pack.

"Don't worry about it. I forgot to ask you." I smiled at the lady but a voice in the back of my head told me I should've known better than to just walk off. Maybe it was always having someone else to pay for things. I grew out of the habit. I should travel by myself for a while, to become independent again.

I gave the lady some money with a bit extra for a tip and ran off before she could protest.

I couldn't explain it but I didn't feel like myself today. Everything I did just seemed so out of character. Running away from my new travelling buddies; running away from things just wasn't me. Unless it was really ugly like Jessie. I started laughing at the thought of the long wine coloured hair that looked like tons of gel had to be put in daily in order to hold its shape. Jessie hated being called _ugly _or _old_. I can't believe I actually miss them trying to capture Pikachu all the time. It added a little twist to the day, all their different machines, their motto however got old.

What is their new motto, I can't remember but their old one has stuck to my head like glue.

_Prepare for trouble,_

_And make it double._

_To protect the world from devastation,_

_To unite all peoples within our nation,_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love,_

_To extend our reach to the stars above,_

_Jessie,_

_James,_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight._

_Meowth, that's right._

I looked out the window to see planes coming and going. I wonder which one I'll be on.

"Pikachu!" I shifted my gaze to a very hungry and unhappy Pikachu.

"Okay buddy. Let's get some food." I still had enough time, and I was hungry too.


	2. The Flight

A/N: After losing the files and struggling to re-write it I've finally finished it! This is for one of my friends on deviantART, inTAResting she's awesome.

I should mention that I don't own Pokemon... I'll let you read now.

* * *

After firmly locking my bag into the over head locker I sat back into the rock hard plane chairs and groaned. _This is going to be a long flight._

I looked over my shoulder along the isle to the back of the plane. Unfortunately Pikachu had to be stored at the back of the plane for safety reasons. I tried to reason with them, but the workers were convinced that Pikachu would make many passengers uncomfortable.

Turning to face the front I pulled an old photo out of my pocket and unfolded it. I stood in the middle wearing my Kanto League hat, I was standing in my signature pose. Brock was to my right with a Crobat on his head.

I miss him. He was always there to help me out with my Pokémon, or anything else that I was unsure about. I even miss him always following after any girl in site with hearts in his eyes; my favourite part was when Misty pulled him away by his ear. .._Misty..._ _I really wish you were here._

I looked to my right. Sure enough the person sitting next to me was asleep and drooling. Half defeated I put my head in my hands.

"Excuse me young man. Would you mind swapping seats with me?" My head turned to find the source of the voice. Standing in the isle was an elderly lady with kind blue eyes. "That's my husband, and the man sitting next to me is…odd." Ignoring the second half I shot out of my seat to the lane and grabbed my bag. I was about to start walking away when I noticed her struggling with her bags.

"Allow me," I said while pushing her bags into the overhead locker and ensuring it was shut.

"Well, thank you young man. Your mother raised you well." My thoughts raced over to mum and Mr. Mime. The same Mr. Mime that took all my chores… On second thoughts I shouldn't really complain.

She did raise me well. Thinking over my time with mum now I felt like a failure of a son. I acted so ungrateful and always did the opposite to what I was told.

I nodded at the elderly lady. "Yes, she did." With that I took off down the lane looking for a vacant seat. Up the front of the plane I saw spiky brown hair, but no one next to them. Guessing that was my seat I put away my bag and sat down.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for choosing Gyarados Airlines today. Before we take off I would like to go through some safety drills…" My thoughts switched back to Pikachu, sitting in his cage at the back of the plane. I don't remember seeing any other Pokémon being loaded.

"Sorry buddy," I mumbled while fastening my cap onto my hair.

After looking around the plane I tried looking out the window. Unfortunately I didn't get the window seat. Giving up on the window I looked at the _odd _person sitting next to me. "Brock!" Right next to me was the Pokémon Doctor himself. His eyes fixed on the front of the plane.

"I'll get to them in a minute dad."I raised an eyebrow at my former travelling companion before following his gaze. Typical Brock, wherever there was a pretty face, Brock would be there.

Smiling I shook him. "C'mon Brock, wake up."

"Pretty stewardess." Was all Brock managed to say before going back into his trance. I groaned. He was practically drooling! If the stewardess looked over here right now I'm sure she would be quick to finish her explanation. Very quick.

"_A one woman man's all I wanna be, but there's two perfect girls for me." _The words rung clearly in my mind. Brock had said that when we were nearing the end of our journey in Jhoto. The two girls just happened to be Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. I laughed to myself, remembering my response.

"_But there's heaps of Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's. How will you pick one?"_ He really didn't like me saying that… Well that's what his reaction tells me. He started running around dramatically, waving his arms and screaming.

"_I can't stand thinking about the name of the girls I'm gonna lose!"_ I didn't see the big deal, they all had the same name. That's Brock for you.

"Thanks again, and we hope you enjoy your flight." With that the stewardess turned and disappeared behind blue curtains. Unfortunately at the same time Brock jumped up.

"Oh lovely stewardess. You captured the audience's attention the same way you captured my heart, with your lovely appearance and angelic voice. Please leave this plane with me so we can start a life together. It would make me the happiest man alive." I shook my head at Brock's performance. He hasn't changed a bit.

_If Misty were here she would be pulling him along by his ear already. _With a smirk I reached up, pinched Brocks ear and started pulling him down.

"Please don't hurt me Misty!" Brock yelled out, shock evident in his voice. I slightly loosened my grip on his ear, which gave him the chance to turn his head. As soon as the Pokémon Doctor caught site of me he jumped as far as my arm would let him. "Ash! What are you doing here? And could you let go of my ear, please?"

Laughing I released my grip.

Brock sat down and looked at me intently. "How have you been?"

"Good. I think. I was doing well in Unova, but I missed my old friends. So I left, and now I'm here." I looked over at Brock, hoping he would understand.

"Well it's about time you got out of the fast lane. Your mum really misses you; Professor Oak wants to hear more about your progress, and Misty… Well she…"

"Well she what?" I gripping Brock's shoulders I shook him. I had to know what was happening with Misty. I just had to.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. Take off will begin within a few minutes." Brock turned his attention back to me. I knew what he was thinking. _Why is he so desperate to hear about Misty? _After travelling with him for so long we know each other really well.

"Misty really needs a friend right now. She's been fired as a gym leader becau-"

"She's been what?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I sunk further into my chair when I noticed weird looks from people sitting around me.

"Misty and Gyrados are simply too strong. There's no way anyone can earn the Cascade badge, not even other Gym Leaders." My jaw dropped. Misty? The same Misty that was stalking me about a bike, working to become a Water Pokémon Master was now the most powerful Gym Leader around.

Shock quickly turned to sorrow. Thinking of her standing in Cerulean Gym for the last time with nowhere to go. I looked away from Brock to hide the tears forming under my eyes. She's my best friend, going through a really hard time and I can't do anything until this hunk of flying metal lands in Hoenn. Shaking my head I refocused on what Brock was saying.

"She's going to be at Cerulean Gym for about another week. After that she's going to move in with your mum until she can work out what to do next," Brock pointed out.

"Why didn't mum or Misty tell me about any of this?" I wondered out loud. I tilted my head to the side and made a list of reasons why I hadn't been told sooner.

"Did you ever cal them?" I shook my head. "You should."

"Misty's the reason I'm going back to Kanto. Does that make a difference?" I asked absently.

"Do you miss her?" I nodded. "Do you have feelings for her?" I nodded. After a few seconds I realized what Brock had said.

"Whaaa? Me have feelings for Misty!" I looked over at Brock who was nodding matter-of-factly.

"Well you did nod." Shocked I opened and closed my mouth, but no words came out.

"I wasn't really paying attention to what you were saying!" Brock nodded again, I knew he didn't believe me.

"So what-I mean who were you thinking about?" Brock asked while clipping his seatbelt.

I sat back in my chair, defeated. "How long have you known?" Before answering Brock pointed to the seatbelt light. Sighing I did as I was told.

"Ever since I joined you in Hoenn. You never acted the same around May, or Dawn. I know May and Dawn aren't like Misty, but _you _were a completely different person around Misty. You acted like she was the single most important person around. Even if you weren't direct about it. I thought that was just you, but after meeting up with you in Hoenn, seeing you around May, I knew."

I looked at the floor in disbelief. I can't believe everyone knew it but me. "I was so dense!" I slammed a fist down on the armrest.

"You still are."

"What do you mean by that?" Annoyance lacing my voice.

"You tried denying it." Looking at the boys eyes, Brock changed the subject. "And you're still wearing those contacts your mother gave you." I pushed the Pokémon doctor toward the window, pausing when I remembered about the contacts.

"Oh right those, I completely forgot about them. I'll take them out when we get in the air." As if the plane knew what I said it started moving along the tarmac, getting ready for the long flight ahead.

"Why did your mother buy those anyway?" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"She brought them with this outfit because she thought they were cute." I gestured to my white and blue jacket, which I desperately wanted to replace with my old one.

Brock nodded at me before looking out the window.

"Do you know why they call it Gyrados Airlines?" Brock looked back at me and smiled.

"A tribute to Misty." I laughed, but the laughter was soon changed to tears as I remembered that Gyrados was part of the reason for Misty being fired. The same way mum used to, Brock placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "If your will is strong enough you two can accomplish anything. I should know. I've seen you two work through so many things together. You have a special connection, one that makes you two unstoppable." Brock paused, giving me an opportunity to clear the tears from my eyes.

Seeing I had recomposed myself Brock continued. "I wish I felt that with a girl. You're very lucky Ash, just like that boy from the Orange Islands said." I felt anger boil up inside me at the mention of Rudy… I think that was his name. Don't know, don't care.

I jumped when Brock poked my arm. "Earth to Ash, can you hear me. Over." Laughing lightly I nodded at my friend. "The real reason behind the name is they are experts in flight and landing on water, and Gyradose is a water flying type. You seem to be a pro on getting off Earth yourself."

I rolled my eyes at Brock's last remark. "I get it now. Thanks Brock." Brock nodded before reaching for a pillow.

"Anyway I need some sleep. Hardly got any these last few days." With that Brock turned in his chair into a more comfortable sleeping position.

"Good night, Brock." I smiled. At the same time the seatbelt light turned off. Without hesitation I fished the contact case out of my bag and took out my contact lenses. After blinking a couple times my eyes felt normal, and I felt like my old self.

"Come back Nurse Joy!" Brock mumbled before waving his arms through the air.

"I wonder if Misty's changed or not," I mumbled before falling asleep.


End file.
